


A Midnight Visit

by MooseCaboose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Julia Burnsides being badass, Magnus is here but asleep, Pre-Canon, Ravens Roost Rebellion era, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseCaboose/pseuds/MooseCaboose
Summary: There were no witnesses for when Julia Burnsides beat death. Specifically, when she beat Death with her husband's battleaxe. Except for Death himself, of course, he was suitably impressed.Julia and Kravitz have a meeting when Magnus is injured during the Raven's Roost Rebellion.





	A Midnight Visit

In the dead of night, well past midnight but not yet approaching dawn, it was finally quiet in the Waxmen home. The bustle in the streets of Craftsmen Corridor wouldn’t start again for several hours, and the last of the household’s hushed midnight visitors had left. 

Their latest battle went in their favor, although both the rebels and Kalen’s guards took big hits to their ranks. One of those big hits is lying in front of Julia, unconscious. Her big, noble dumbass.

Rumor of upcoming plans from their stupid fucking governor, word from other districts, lists of smuggled supplies all had to filter in to be reported in hushed tones to the rebellion’s co-leaders. Julia took in the reports, assuring the other tradesmen she’d pass the word to Magnus when he was awake. Each of them asking how he was doing stewed her stomach as she offered simply that she would update them when there was any change.

Which, well, she’d have to either way. She’s praying to any god that’s listening that it’s updating them that he’s awake and well. Kalen’s vice grip on the craftsmen district has been harsh, but being cut off from the town clerecy for healing has been the hardest. The alchemists in the Corridor have been trying their best to step up, but there’s only so much they can do…Julia and Steven were told in confidence that Magnus may well heal, but it’s too early to tell. Either way, he’ll be left with far more scarring that traditional divine healing would cause.

Julia chuckles to herself and brushes some of Magnus’s hair off of his face, fingers lingering on the auburn strands to smooth them, before gently tracing the scar that breaks the plane of his brow and eye down past his cheekbone. Something tells her Maggie won’t mind too much about the scars this healing will leave him.

It’s quiet now, with the secret meeting through and the town asleep. The sound of her fiance’s breath, steady but a little too shallow, fills the room and is Julia’s lifeline right now. Her father had given up on getting Julia to get any sleep; her vigil may not be helpful, there isn’t anything else to be done for him, but fuck if she cares. Saying the rebellion jaded the couple may not be totally fair—Maggie still smiles at Julia like she’s the sun, like an embarrassing sap, and he can still draw laughs out of her that ring loud and careless—but they certainly are more vigilant for each other nowadays. They’re lovers, best friends, co-conspirators, but they’re also protectors of each other.

Which is why, in the quiet of her (oh Gods, soon _their _plural) bedroom, Julia doesn’t have to think when she hears a strange, unnatural noise from behind her. Her hand drops in a flash to grab Magnus’s battleaxe from its place next to the bed, her own bow unhelpful in these close quarters, and reels in one motion as she stands to strike at whoever is coming up behind her and Magnus.__

____

____

She gets a hit, a pretty decent one, on the man. He makes a shocked noise and is knocked flat on his back, weapon clattering on the ground next to him. A scythe.

A scythe.

There’s a lot of feelings at once in Julia Waxmen, but fear isn’t quite one of them. Her jaw clenches tight, and there’s a sickening drop in her stomach, and her ears hurt from her heart pounding in them, but not because she’s afraid of Death. No, it’s because Death thinks he has any fucking right to be here for Maggie, stupid lovely perfect brave Maggie, this fucking early. It’s that Death thinks he has a right to do that to Ravens Roost, right when they need the rebellion to be emboldened. 

Her heart pounds and her ears ring and her jaw hurts because now she’s going to have to kick Death’s ass in the middle of the night for her fiancé.

Kravitz, by all counts, had not been anticipating this.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate y'all checking out my first TAZ fic! I figured we can always use more badass Julia. Chapter Two will be out before too long..! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and feel free to find me at ruffboiburnsides.tumblr.com if you want to chat or see my content there!


End file.
